Ace Combat: The Peacemaker
by AgenBlaze
Summary: A story about what happened in Strangereal from 1940-1946,how a group of people from various nation fought for world peace
1. Introduction and OC form

Ace Combat: Shadow of War

Intro: This story will take place in around 1940s, the year where WWII takes place in real world. Be advised that this is in very early stage so I might need some OC.

EDIT: Changed the title as I found out another fanfic had a same name

The main nations are:

Osean Federation

Union of Yuktobanian Republics

Belkan Federation

Union of Shiruba

They will be divided into 2 factions: Axis And Allies,much like the real WWII.

There will be two more organisations which will be revealed at later chapters as I do not want to spoil the story.

Also, be aware that this is my first fan fiction and I am kinda new to this thing so if there is anything I should know feel free to tell me.

OC form:

Name:

Callsign:

Age:

Physical Description(optional)

History:

Nationality:

Faction:

Role(Ace,Regular Pilot,ground crew,commander,bomber crew etc):

Emblem/Insignia(for Aces):

Plane:

Colour scheme(Aces):

Signature Move:

Ability/Skill:

Alignment(Good/Neutral/Evil):

Attitude:

Other info:

I


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The year is 1940,it has been peaceful ever since the Great War in 1914 which ended in 1918 and costed millions of lives. Most countries decided not to wage any more war for the sake of humanity but this doesn't apply to one country, Belka. Well known as a warmonger, Belka doesn't seem to be able to accept the fact that they lost the Great War and tried to started another war...by invading Yuktobania.

One day, a flight of Yakovlev Yak-1 fighters were doing a routine patrol around their border when suddenly they spotted a flight of Belkan Messerchmitt BF-109s. They automatically contacted their base and asked the base whay should they do. The base told the lead, Akula 1 to intercept the Belkan fighters and force them down to land. Akula 1 then proceeds with his wingmen to intercept the Belkan Messerchmitts. But something totally unexpected happened, the Belkans were opening fire at them. Under the Rules of Engagement, they were allowed to fire back if they were fired upon. The first dogfight of the war had begun. Fortunately for Akula Squadron, the fighters they were facing were piloted by less-skilled pilots. Despite this, they had difficulties shooting down the BF-109 due to how bad the accuracy of the Yak-1's guns. Eventually, Akula 1 managed to shoot down one of them using his 20mm Cannon. This caused the other three to panic and started escaping from the combat zone. Akula Squadron has no means of letting them escape. Soon the dogfight turned into low-level dogfight where a single mistake could prove fatal. This was proven true when one of the BF-109 slowed down too much trying to get behind Akula 4's back only to enter stall and crashing the ground afterwards. The battle seems to be in favour of Akula Squadron when suddenly more BF-109s started to come to help their fellow pilots. This eventually became a 4vs8 dogfight. Fortunately for Akula Squadron the enemies are still overall less experienced than them. Akula Squadron is well known for being able to hold on its own even when outnumbered. Their signature was of course the Shark-Mouth marking on every plane of their squadron. This soon become a kind of death mark for the enemy. After a long dogfight which wasted most of their fuel and ammunition, the Belkans eventually retreated allowing Akula Squadron to return to base. When they reached the base, they recieved a hero's welcome with Akula 1 being the first ace of the war. And so the war begins.

Notes: So yeah,that's pretty much it for the first chapter. I need to gather some more information for the other nation and this might take a while. Also, I still need OCs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Note: UPDATE! Finally got an idea for this thanks to my friend :D

Be advised though I am writing this in the early morning and I haven't slept :P

As the war rages on the Yuktobanian border, Osea was pretty much enjoying all its peace especially in Sand Island. A young trainee by the name of Jack Gordon was stationed in Sand Island. That day, he and some other trainee took a training flight with his flight instructor named Frank Anderson. They are operating as Hawk flight, which are equipped with P-40B Warhawk fighters. These fighters are not considered high-tier fighters since they are the early models and were only armed with .30 cal machine guns, something considered inadequate against modern fighters of the time. Their training started with regular Air Combat Maneuver practice and eventually having a 3v1 fight which consists of Jack and his trainee friends against Frank. Jack was given the callsign Hawk 3 while Frank was obviously given the callsign Hawk 1 as he was the flight leader. Two of Jack's friend, Jim and Davis were given Hawk 2 and Hawk 4 respectively. What seemed like a regular training sortie became a big furball as 5 flights of A6M2 Zeroes of unknown origin conducted a massive air-raid on Sand Island accompanied by several D3A1 Val dive bombers. As Hawk flight was the only one who was airborne, they were ordered to intercept the enemy forces with the dive bombers as their primary target. Davis was constantly ranting how this fight will be a suicide mission since they are heavily outnumbered. He seemed to forgot the fact that there were friendly AA Guns all over the place and additional backups taking off to help their effort against the overwhelming enemy forces. Jack being the intuitive one from the flight decides to get in closer to find out the origin of the Zeroes and Vals. At first he thought they were some mercenaries but upon closer inspection he realised that they were Shiruban planes, the very nation who had just signed a peace agreement with Osea less then a month ago. He radioed his fellow pilot.

"Guys, do you have any idea who the hell are these guys?"

Frank said "No idea kid, do you know who are they?"

"Yes.." Jack said in a hopeless tone.

"They were Shirubans..."

"What the fuck?!" Davis screamed over the radio in utter disbelief.

"These bastards! They just signed a peace agreeement with us a month ago!"

"What the hell are they thinking?!"

"No time to curse gentlemen, we need to intercept these bastards to prevent Sand Island's destruction"

"Roger that!" everyone said.

With that, Hawk flight began engaging the bombers which are actually sitting ducks. Their main problem were the Zeroes. Even though their guns could penetrate the Zero's ultra thin armor, they simply couldn't keep up with Zero's agillity which was caused by lack of armor and pilot protection. Moreover, the Zero was heavily armed with a pair 7.7mm machine guns and a pair of 20mm cannons that will rip apart Warhawks easily. The bad luck streak went on for the Oseans as half of the Zeroes were piloted by Aces of the Shiruban navy. Oddly though, Jack had managed to get a confirmed kill of 4 Zeroes and 1 Val making him the first Osean Ace of the war. This was totally unexpected from a rookie who had just accumulated less than 150 flight hours. Even Frank himself barely have a kill even though he was the instructor. But Jack soon ran out of ammunition and he decided to do something that were unthinkable at that time. He flew directly beside an unsespecting Val and opened his canopy. What happens next was pure madness as he draws his Colt 1911 from his holster and proceeded to finish his entire 7 round magazine into the Val's cockpit, killing both pilot and his gunner. Unfortunately the gunner managed to score a few hits on his fighter and himself as well. He got a few minor injuries and his fighter was somehow badly damaged.

"Dammit! My fuel tank's hit!"

"Hang on Jack, just calm down and try to return to base" Frank said in an attempt to calm Jack.

"Jack you crazy bastard, where the hell did you learn to pull of that trick?" Jim was wondering in disbelief.

Jack was trying to land when he realised that his right arm was wounded by the Val's gunner. He tried his best to stabillise his damaged Warhawk but to no avail. "Shit, my right arm's wounded! I'm not sure if I'm gonna make it"

His friends could only watch in horror as his a Warhawk touches down the runway with its wheel retracted, sparks flying all over the place. Frank screamed frantically through the intercoms ordering Jack to bail out since fuel and spark didn't mix to well. He was too late. The Warhawk exploded into a giant fireball. Frank could do nothing but continue on the current objective. When suddenly a voice is heard thorough the radio.

"Guys, stop being such crybabies, go fight those scumbags! I won't be flying for while now"

"Jack, you tough bastard! How did you manage to bail out?"

"We'll talk about it later, just focus on flying"

"Sure thing Skyghost" Frank said on the radio.

"What did you just said?" Jack asked Frank "Nah that was nothing, just your new nickname. From now on I'm gonna call you Skyghost, get it?"

"Whatever" said Jack while wondering why did he got that name.

While Frank and the rest of his squadrons were having a fierce dogfight in the skies above Sand Island, Jack was enjoying his bottle of Red wine after given a few medical checkups. He will be able to fly again in the next week though so he's just enjoying himself now. Moments later, Frank and the rest of the flight landed. It turns out that the losses were pretty heavy on their side. Out of 50 fighters they scrambled, 37 of them never returned. The war was starting to take a big toll on their side. After some debriefing, it was decided that they would do a counterattack against Shiruban military city named Reisen. It was a city with civilians and a military airbase in the middle of the city. Most of the Zeroes and Vals were stationed there so it would deal a huge blow to the Shiruban military if the military city was destroyed.

The plan was for 5 squadrons of B-17C Flying Fortresses to conduct an air raid over Reisen escorted by 2 squadrons of P-40B Warhawks and 3 Squadrons of P-38E Lightning heavy fighters. At a range of 10km from Reisen, Zeroes were scrambled to intercept the Flying Fortresses. As usual the Warhawks and Lightnings were ordered to break formation and attack the Zeroes. Other than Zeroes, several Ki-43 Hayabusas were also scrambled. By the time the B-17s were over the target area, some of them had been shot down by Shiruban AA guns which turns out to be deadly accurate. Even though some B-17s were shot down, some other managed to pass through the AA barrage and were able to drop bombs on target. Unfortunately, the early models of the bombsights were not highly accurate and some bombs eventually causing civillian casualties, which was not intended.

End notes: That is it for chapter 2. Chapter 3 will come as soon as I receive the OCs since they will be a central part in the next chapter. That's all I can say for now to prevent spoilers. Thank you for reading this and I would be very glad if you submitted an OC or two. Would appreciate it so much.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Note: Finally able to write chapter 3 as the OCs were finally submitted.

As the air raid sirens blared across the town, civilians run for their lives in an air raid that was viewed as a massacre against civilian. It turns out that the Osean commanders forgot the fact that this is a military city, not just an airbase which means that there are civilians. The death tolls on the civilians were high with 70% of the population wiped out by bombs from the B-17s. To make matters worse, the Oseans were using a firebomb (predecessor to napalm bombs) which burns easily through the wooded houses. After a long and bloody raid, the bombers returned to their bases leaving behind a trail of destruction in Reisen. The city was littered with debris, wreckage, dead bodies and unexploded bombs. Meanwhile in a school not far from the mess a pair of teenager was seen running towards a small private airfield approximately 1 kilometer from their school. What they saw when they arrived was a total nightmare for them. A moment fo silence suddenly broke out when one of them started calling the other.

"Rain! Come here! Quick!"

"For God's sake, what is it?!"

"It's, it's your uncle..."

"WHAT?!"

This is probably the first time Rain cried since he was a baby and this was indeed horrible. He cried over his uncle's lifeless body when suddenly he found something, a letter for both of them. It says:

Dear Rain and Inochi

The Osean bastards are bombing this place to pieces and by the time you read this message I may not be on your side anymore. But don't give up. Take the key of the Zero and fly to the nearest military airbase and land there. Tell those guys that you two will be joining the Air Force. This is my will and I hope you can get your revenge on those scumbags.

Yours Sincerely

Your Uncle

After reading the letters Rain immediately searched for the keys which is not easy as the place was a total mess. After 5 minutes of searching he found the key and was ready to leave. He buried his uncle in the nearby soils and then sets off to a military airbase which is about 1500 kilometers from the small airfield. The Zero they were flying was one of its kind,a two seater Zero with a turret in the back. The turret was armed with a pair of Type99 20mm cannons ready to shred any incoming aircraft to pieces. The Zero itself was painted with a unique marking, a music note of Midnight Sonata. It turns out that Rain's uncle was an ace of the previous war and continued to serve until the air raid. The 1500km was basically a moment of silent between the two when suddenly Inochi spoke.

"Rain, I'm sorry for your uncle"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. People come and go but their legacy still lives in our hearts. We just have to live to fulfill his will, that is all."

"Yeah, you're right"

The rest of the journey was basically nothing but silence. Each of them had their own thought in their mind. Rain was thinking about his bad luck streak and he was thinking about it.

"Damn, my bad luck streak isn't going to be over anytime soon. First, I was forced to marry this red-head here, then the school got bombed to pieces, that same bombing also took my uncle's life. What else? Crash landing in a military base with a custom Zero? Damn"

Meanwhile, Inochi was busy thinking about what will happen when thay enlist in the air force.

"Argh, this is madness! Why in the first place should I be forced to marry this lazy guy? I actually liked somebody else but was forced to marry this hotshot! And since we're in the same plane we're probably gonna be forced to be like this for the rest of the war! What about my hair?! Ah well, no point complaining, let's just focus on what's ahead"

Moments later, they were approaching the airfield and Rain was frantically trying to gain clearance to land. After a pointless debate with the control tower, he was allowed to land. When the Zero came to a stop, everyone seemed surprised. This is due to the fact that the Zero was a custom one and carried the markings otherwise known as Note of Death. They were even more surprised to see the person behind the control, a 17 year old boy with a 16 year old girl as a gunner. Soon afterwards the base commander came to meet them and asked their intention. Both of them requested to be enlisted in the Air Force. The base commander seems reluctant at first but immediately agrees after seeing the music note on the Zero they were flying.

"Just for your information, you two are the youngest enlisters here"

"Errr okay..." Rain said with a straight face

"Youngest? If I am the youngest, then what is the average age of pilots here?" Inochi asked a seemingly dumb question

"Well, most of them are 19 year olds with some even in their 20s"

"I see" both said

"You two, clean yourselves and get a rest, you will start your training tomorrow"

"Okay" Rain said in a care-free tone

"Yes sir!" Inochi said happily.

With that they both went to their own rooms, each with their own thoughts. The journey for a sweet revenge is about to start for the seemingly weird pair who surprisingly doesn't seem to like each other.

End notes: There you go,the 2 new OCs with their strange relationship . I have a hard time writing this due to fact that my internal clock was messed up badly.


	5. Valentine Update

**Valentine Update**

Note: Starting to feel that my fanfic won't be as good as I hoped but let's just see. Anyway this is just a Valentine Update and next chapter will be after this(obviously)

It was morning at Reisen air base and everyone had started working on repairing the base after the Osean air attack earlier. Well, everyone except one.

"Rain, wake up! We got practice to do"

No reply was heard.

"Come on Rain,wake up. We got a practice today."

Still no reply.

"HELLO! Anyone inside?! WAKE UP!"

Again,no reply.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a figure was heard screaming at the top of her voice. It was Inochi.

"GET UP FROM THE DAMN BED YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

Rain got up from his bed lazily and started screaming

"What the hell is this?! NO NEED TO SHOUT DAMMIT!"

"For God's sake I have been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes!" Inochi replied in anger

"Just get ready!" Inochi said and the immediately left.

"Sheesh, what a bitch" Rain murmurs

After doing the regular morning routine, Rain went to the briefing room only to find Inochi with a pissed off face and his commander.

"What took you so long? You know that time waits for no man right?" Commander asked Rain

"Umm yes. I'm sorry sir and it won't happen again" Rain said in while bowing down

"Oh really?" Inochi started mocking Rain

"Shut up will you?" Rain replied hastily

"Okay that's enough! Both of you! Anyway, the flight training will be postponed until tomorrow as the instructor is not here, he's got some "business" to do. So today I'm giving you two a day off. Besides, today is valentine's day isn't it? A good time to enjoy yourselves.

"Umm sir?" Rain asked

"What is it Rain?" The commander answered

"Aren't you worried about enemy attack?" Rain asked curiously

"Well, those Oseans are probably busy dating. Even if there's another air attack, we have prepared the base with literally thousands of AA Guns ready to shred any incoming plane. Don't worry Rain. Just enjoy the day off"

"Okay then" Rain answered

Both of them left the briefing room.

Rain asked Inochi "So, what are you planning to do today?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonnna stay here" Inochi said in an uncaring manner

"Oh come on, it's Valentine's day, don't you wanna go somewhere? You're weird" Rain replied

"Honestly, I don't know where to go. Do you know where to go? Tell me" Inochi replied

"Well, follow me!" Rain said as he runs out from the base HQ

"JUST AS A REMINDER THIS IS NOT A DATE AND I STILL HATE YOU" Inochi shouted

"Yeah whatever" Rain answered in a care-free manner.

Eventually, they decided to go to the nearby beaches. Surprisingly, the beach was not awfully crowded. They finally settled in a place which is pretty comfy and shady. After 10 minutes of practically doing nothing, Rain decided to challenge Inochi in a beach volley match, which she accepted. The first few rounds were basically a tie match but after a while, it became clear that Rain has the advantage as Inochi seemed to struggle.

"Hey don't push yourself too hard. I'm not gonna carry you back to base if you got injured or fainted" Rain said half-jokingly

"Hah, like it will ever happen" Inochi replied confidently.

Not long after that Inochi suddenly fell. Not knowing that she fainted, Rain started teasing her.

"Hahaha, do you think that trick will work on me? NOPE. Come on, get up."

Rain finally realized that she actually fainted.

"Oh shit. You actually fainted. Dammit. I swear I'm gonna leave you if you brag that you won't faint."

Unwillingly, Rain decided to carry Inochi back to base.

"Ugh, what the hell did you eat? You're damn heavy" Rain mumbled

After a gruelling 30 minute walk they finally arrived back to base. Rain immediately took Inochi to the clinic to check her condition. After some examination the clinic stated that she was too tired and need plenty of rest. Rain took her to her own room and when he was about to leave, Inochi suddenly woke up and called Rain.

"So you finally woke up eh? Next time you won't be so lucky" Rain said

"Umm whatever, anyway, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me back" Inochi said softly

"Yeah, no biggie. Just get plenty of rest. We got practice tomorrow." Rain said while leaving her room.

Does this mean they will stop hating each other? Only time will tell.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in Osea

Jack has just recovered from his injuries sustained from his landing accident a few weeks ago where he crash landed his heavily damaged P-40. Incidentally, Jack was given a day off due to Valentine's day. As he was single, he decided to grab a few drinks from the base's bar. Not long after that his friends came over.

"Yo Jack! How you doin'?" Jim said

"All good Jimmy boy, what about you? And you too Dave"

"All good" Jim replied

"Well, I'm fine" Dave replied

"So Jack, where are you going this Valentine? Are you going to get drunk? Hahahaha" Jim asked Dave

"Drunk? No way. Honestly I still don't know where to go" Jack replied

"Seems like you need a girl eh? You might wanna ask that new girl out" Dave(Davis) said

"What? No, I'm just bored that's all. I'm fine being single" Jack replied with a bit of panic appearing in his face.

"Come on Jack, I know you've been cursing all the time because you're single. Just try to ask her out. Don't be a coward man!" Jim started teasing

"Okay okay, I'll try to ask her out. Happy? Damn you two" Jack finally gave up

"That's my man" Jim said

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Dave said in excitement

After going around the base, Jack finally found the new girl.

"Umm hey, what's your name? I'm Jack Gordon" Jack asked

"Oh hey, my name's Jennifer Hawkins. Nice to meet you"

"Umm yeah, so Jennifer, want to go for dinner?" Jack asked shyly

"Sure! Why not?" Jennifer replied

"Great, we'll meet again at the base entrance in 8" Jack said

"Okay, see you soon Jack" Jennifer replied as she left

"Oh ho ho, someone's going on a date." Jim said as he started teasing Jack

"Not single anymore eh Jack?" Davis said with a big grin on his face

"Oh shut up guys!" Jack replied angrily

"Chill dude. Good luck on the date anyway. Hahaha, peace yo. Dave, let's go" Jim replied while leaving the bar along with Dave.

As everyone left Jack went back to his room, wondering what the hell just happened. He was confused, due to the fact that a girl just agreed to go to dinner with him even though they just met.

"Probably just luck anyway" Jack thought to himself.

Finally the time came and they both went to a nearby restaurant.

Inside the restaurant they were having some conversation.

"Hey Jenn, what is your role in the base if I may ask"

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you, I'm a pilot flying the P-51A Mustang from 224th FS. How about you?"

"Well, I'm just a trainee pilot who got lucky in the recent air attack and managed to shot down 5 Zeroes in a P-40"

"Wait, you're THAT Jack who shot down 5 Zeroes?! Wow, pleasure to meet you. You are the first ace of the war right?"

"Umm technically yeah"

"I heard from central command that they will be giving you and your wingman the Mustang for your action, sounds great eh?"

"Are you serious?! A Mustang? This is insane!"

"Well, not really since you shot down 5 Zeroes in a crappy P-40".

"Anyway, let's enjoy the food, shall we?"

" Ah yes, let's eat"

After dinner they went back to base, each with their own thoughts in mind. Before going to their respective room, they said goodbye to each other and left. Jack was thinking that this was probably his happiest day in his life. Getting a Mustang and a girl. It's every pilot's dream at that time.

End note: So yeah, that's pretty much it for the valentine update. I'm sorry if it's too cheesy but I'm still improving in these so please forgive me. Oh and Happy Valentine. Also, I still need some more OCs especially for the Belkans and Yuktobanians.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Note: I'm sorry for not updating. Brain decided not to spew out creativity and I'm busy with GTA IV modding. Sorry about that.

In the clear skies of Shiruba, a flight of 3 A6M Zeroes were seen flying gracefully. This was just a training flight of none other than Rain, Inochi and their flight instructor, Lieutenant Shiro Takahashi. They were doing basic stuffs such as Basic Flight Maneuver. With their surprisingly young age, they can actually keep up and even match Lt. Shiro's maneuver. Seeing even more capabilities in them, he decided to teach them something more advanced. He's gonna teach them Advanced Combat Maneuver. To help them further, he called 3 of his wingmen each of whom were flying Osean P-40s captured from the raid earlier when they crash landed in the vicinity of Reisen City. They were repaired and repainted in Osean colors and acted as enemies in this training session. A mock dogfight is about to begin.

"Alright guys, these captured P-40s will be our simulated enemies in this training session. Just for your information, they were being flown by 3 of my wingmen so you better get yourselves ready." Lt. Shiro told Rain and Inochi

"Gemini 2, roger" Rain replied

"Gemini 3, roger that" Inochi replied cheerfully

"Try to keep up with me, you'll get something interesting if you manage to shoot all 3 of them down, Gemini Lead out" Shiro challenged them

"Let's do this!" Rain and Inochi shouted in excitement

The first few minutes of the dogfight was just a warming up and adapting, they followed Shiro's move and they eventually tried to shoot down the enemies. They were unable to do so, to no avail. But they won't give up, and knowing they will get a reward, they tried as best as they could.

After 5 minutes of circling, Rain suddenly performed a Split-S turn, a maneuver considered to be very dangerous especially when you did not have enough altitude. Moreover, the Split-S was actually considered a defensive maneuver meant to escape a pursuing aircraft, but somehow Rain was able to use this as an offensive maneuver. He successfully performed it and now is on the tail of one of the P-40's. After getting a clear line of sight, he fired his 20mm cannon and 7.7mm MG simultaneously (loaded with paintball bullets) and he scored a victory against one of them. Shiro was shocked by what just happened. A new, fresh pilot being able to do Split-S and successfully shoot down one of his wingmen, which is pretty experienced. Inochi, seeing this was motivated to shoot down one more down for her own tally.

"I won't lose to this lazy bastard, I WILL NOT LOSE!" she cried

What happened was even more stunning as she did an Immelmann turn, another advanced maneuver though not as dangerous as Split-S, it's still considered a feat considering that she's even younger than Rain. The Split-S is actually an inverted Immellmann turn in which the plane rolls upside down and pulls the stick up to do a half loop and recover to level flight. Immellmann turn is the opposite where the pilot pulls the stick up to do a half loop and then roll the plane to level flight. By doing this, Inochi was able to get a bead on one of the P-40's and she managed to fire a short burst of 20mm cannon fire, enough to shoot down the P-40. 2 down, one more P-40 left. What is now is basically a battle of who gets to shoot the last P-40 first. Eventually Inochi managed to score some hits on the P-40 with her 7.7mm MG but it's still not enough to finish the sturdy P-40. Suddenly out of nowhere Rain came blazing with all his guns on fire, shooting down the P-40. Shiro was very impressed by their combined skills and declared the final kill a shared kill. This of course, result in a small argument between them.

"Wait what?! It should be my kill! I shot him first!" Inochi argued

"HELL NO! I finished him, and I did it with style. So I should get the kill" Rain countered with some show-off.

"Stop it you two! This is not an actual kill, you didn't actually shoot them down but you get what I mean. This is just a training. After all you completed my challenge, therefore you will get the reward. Due to your amazing skills I'd like to give you one final challenge. This of course will have better reward"

"Hmm, what is it?" Rain asked curiously

"Simple. You two team up to shoot me down. If you manage to do so, I will give you both another reward plus the previous reward for shooting down the 3 P-40s. However, if I manage to shoot one of you down, all your rewards will be cancelled. By all I mean including the rewards from shooting the P-40s. So, deal or no deal?" Shiro gave them another challenge once again.

"DEAL!" both of them replied excitedly

"Good answer. Your fight begins... NOW!"

The fight however was not as easy as they thought it would be. Shiro was actually holding back all this time. Now he had actually shown his full capabilities, they were having troubles even with their combined effort.

"Hey Inochi, I got a plan" Rain told Inochi via a private line which only two of them can hear.

"Urgh, what is it?" Inochi replied with a not-so-happy tone since she's under pressure by both G-Force and the objective to shoot Shiro down.

"Just try to attract his attention and I'll shoot him down. Or as what I would call it, a bait" Rain replied with an evil smile on his face.

"You jerk! Using your own squadmate(wingman/wingwoman WHATEVER) as a bait. You scum! If I get shot down, I'll make sure you I'll punch you real hard!" Inochi replied angrily.

"Dammit! For God's sake just do it! This is the only way. I'm not losing my reward for shooting down his wingmen! NOT A CHANCE!" Rain shouted over the radio

"FINE! I'll do it! Happy now? Egoistic jerk" Inochi scoffs

"Hey, this is for our own good! You don't want to lose your reward don't you. Just weave through his bullet spam, OR DO THE SPLIT-S! Anyway, just don't get shot down, capiche?" Rain replied, acting just like a commander or something

"Fine fine fine!" Inochi replied, clearly annoyed by Rain's lecture.

Inochi then applied full throttle on her Zero and overtaking Shiro, making her an easy kill for Shiro.

"What on earth are they trying to do?" Shiro thought

Suddenly Inochi performed the Split-S exactly as Rain told her to do.

"Holy shit! How did she do that?!" Shiro shouted in shock

"No time to waste. You're dead!" Rain said with a big grin on his face

A loud bang was heard. Shiro's hit! He's going down.

"God damn they're good. I never thought he would use her as a bait but that worked out well."

"See, what did I tell you. It works right?" Rain said while happily

"Yeah, but don't try that in real battle dammit. You crazy bastard!" Inochi replied seemingly satisfied but worried that Rain might use it in a real battle.

"All right guys, excellent job today. Let's return to base and see your rewards" Shiro said

The three Zeroes returned to base followed by the P-40s. They all landed beautifully it's almost artistic.

"So where are the rewards?" Rain asked, patience running out inside him

"Yeah, where's our well-deserved rewards?" Inochi added

"Patience guys. Well,here they are."

A hangar door opened. It contained a pair of custom A6M Zeroes with 4 20MM cannons fitted instead of two. It also had 6 Browning M2HB 12.7x99mm heavy machine guns taken from wrecked Osean P-40s. The nose mounted 7.7mm MG was still there albeit with higher rate of fire and High Explosive rounds. Another weapon was a nose mounted 30mm autocannon with high explosive armor penetrating round capable of shooting down a bomber with a short burst. These custom Zeros were designated A6MX Zero Kai. The other reward for shooting down Shiro was that they were allowed to paint their own marking in their planes.

Words cannot explain how excited they were when they got these amazing rewards. They were even more shocked to know that the planes are two-off meaning only two of them exists in the whole world. They felt honored to fly possibly the most powerful fighter aircraft of the war that is known in that time.

After inspecting the planes for a while, it's time for them to paint the planes with their personal markings.

"Hey Rain, what are you gonna put on your plane?" asked Inochi

"Hmm, I'm not really sure though. Let me think about it." Replied Rain

"Well, I'm gonna put a picture of a fairy holding the earth with spiral eyes. Sounds good?" Inochi asked Rain cheerfully

"Hmm, not bad, you give me an idea." Rain replied as he hurried off to the drawing table.

5 hours later...

"It's done. Looks good doesn't it?" Inochi asked Rain

"Well it's good and all but something's not right.." Rain replied

"Not right? What is it?" Inochi asked carfully

"Hmm, the fairy's face looks just like you. Coincidence?" Rain asked

"No you silly, I made it on purpose." Inochi replied

"Ah I see, mine will be done soon." Rain replied while going back to mind his own business

"Okay..." Inochi replied with a seemingly confused face.

After a few minutes or so, Rain came out of his so called 'work-space' and took a break.

"Agh, what a pain. It's finally done. I swear I'm not gonna do stuff like this again." Rain muttered while taking a hot tea.

"So, is it done? Wow! You look like a cat that fell in a sewer. All wet and smelly! Hahahaha" Inochi teased Rain with a sort-of annoying laugh

"Shut up before I splash this hot tea on your face. If you wanna make bad comments about my paintjob you better get lost. If you wanna see it go ahead BUT DON'T touch it or I will kill you,literally." Rain replied with a seemingly pissed off face

"Chill. Let me see it." Inochi said while going off to see Rain's plane.

Moments later...

"YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU COPIED MY IDEA?! Why is your design similar to mine?! ANSWER ME" Inochi shouted to Rain

"Hey, it's different. Dumbass" Rain scoffed

"What did you said?! Different? Different?! You copied the spiral eyes AND THE GUY's FACE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU? Coincidence? Or downright plagiarism?!" Inochi shouted

"Oh God just calm down will you. Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" Rain replied, trying to keep his cool

"What?" Inochi asked

"I said, your paintjob gave me ideas. Isn't that clear enough? Anyway, do whatever you want I'm going to my room. I'm tired as shit now. Don't disturb me unless you have anything important to say. Ciao" Rain said while walking off to his room

"What a jerk. I wouldn't be sad if he got a flak up his ass or better yet, captured by the enemies so we won't have to bear with his tough guy attitude." Inochi said to herself while going to inspect her own plane.

End note: That's it for now, I'm gonna stop here and allow my brain to reload new ideas( it's getting slow atm) Tell me your comments and suggestions. Oh and as always, OC form is there and I would be glad if you could give me an OC especially for the Belkans and Yukes.


End file.
